


Mass Effect: Citadel Cooperation Initiative

by InerrantErotica



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Size Difference, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 14:12:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19133668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InerrantErotica/pseuds/InerrantErotica
Summary: It is the year 2179. Rumors are abound of a human being nominated to Spectre and soon, perhaps even a seat on the Council. Until then, there are many who feel humans must be tested. In these times of strife, interstellar harmony between the races has been the primary concern of the spacefaring nations of the Milky Way.Thus, the Citadel Cooperation Initiative was born...(Basically, lots of human on xeno romance)





	1. Casual Melding

In the year 2148, explorers on Mars discovered the remains of an ancient spacefaring civilization. In the decades that followed, these mysterious artifacts revealed startling new technologies, enabling travel to the furthest stars. The basis for this incredible technology was a force that controlled the very fabric of space and time.

They called it the greatest discovery in human history.

The civilizations of the galaxy call it Mass Effect.

Now, thirty one years later, humanity stands on the eve of greatness on the galactic stage. Rumors are abound of a human being nominated to Spectre and soon, perhaps even a seat on the Council. Until then, there are many who feel humans must be tested. In these times of strife, interstellar harmony between the races has been the primary concern of the spacefaring nations of the Milky Way.

Thus, the Citadel Cooperation Initiative was born...

 

In Ambassador Udina’s office on the Citadel Presidium, Admiral Hackett and Captain Anderson sat with the diplomat reviewing a number of candidates on their omni-tool displays.

“Well, I think we’ve narrowed it down to Harper, Mehra-Lin, Riley, and Shepard.” The baritone Captain Anderson muses as he dismisses the list on his holographic display, “My vote’s for Shepard.”

“I thought you’d say that.” Hackett replied with a wry smile in his gravelly tone of voice, “This isn’t a job for N7 though. We don’t need anyone who could go all renegade on us… Harper’s slated for the Andromeda Initiative so we can rule her out too.”

 

“There goes my second vote.” Anderson shook his head, “That makes this easy then. Mehra-Lin.”

“I second that recommendation.” The admiral said without looking back at her dossier. Ambassador Udina furrowed his brow as he looked over the profile on his display.

“First Lieutenant Valessa Mehra-Lin. Enlisted at seventeen.” The older man read aloud in his usual patronizingly stern tone of voice, “Made service chief in four years. Worked in C-Sec for eighteen months, earning distinction as a hostage negotiator… Battlefield promotion during the Theshaca Raids after that. Speaks five languages. Two of them alien.”

The diplomat paused, “Wait, I remember her now. There was a suicidal Asari who took off her omni-tool translator. Mehra-Lin was the officer who talked her down.”

“Who learns a second language in this day and age?” Hackett asked with a derisive laugh.

“Sounds like just the kind of person this mission needs.” Anderson declared, “I’ll make some calls.”

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck yeah. Unh!” A woman’s voice cried out in a dark room. Valessa was bent over with her hands placed flat on a large window. It overlooked the planet Terra Nova’s capital of Scott. Nearly a quarter of the colony’s five million inhabitants lived here in the city… a burgeoning city, rising up out of practically nothing a few decades ago. The woman wondered how many of its inhabitants could just look up just to see her getting it good from behind.

The young woman was completely nude, with loose brown hair and honey brown eyes owing to her mixed heritage. Part Indian, Han Chinese, African American and a little bit of Irish too. Her skin and her features were a pleasing middleground of all the ethnicities on Earth. To put it simply, she was a most ideal representation of humanity they could have put forth on the galactic stage. Such a diverse heritage wasn’t uncommon in the days since humans took to the stars. The Milky Way had a way of making the world seem so much smaller than it once was.

Her body was lithesome, fit and athletic with definition to her biceps and abs. It rocked from each hard thrust given to it by the dark man clutching her hips and throwing his weight into her behind. Her ass shook with each impact.

Her breasts swayed back and forth as she lowered her head between her biceps and stared at the ground. Her furrowed brows were narrow and expressive, her eyes attentive and her lips supple and full as they all contorted into an expression of exquisite exertion.

“Oh, fuck me harder.” She grit her teeth and winced as the man obliged her, slamming his cock deep into her sex and filling her pussy completely.

The short haired man bent forward, pressing his muscled chest against her back and reaching under her to grab a handful of her soft breasts. He kneaded them in his fingers and ran his calloused fingertips over her stiff nipples, pressing and massaging them.

“Message incoming for Valessa Mehra-Lin.” announced a digitalized woman’s voice throughout the whole room, her virtual intelligence assistant, “Would you like to accept?”

“No!” The man and woman cried out in unison between their animalistic rutting. She threw her head back and let out a moan. The dark-skinned man sent a slap across her ass and squeezed her butt hard as he leaned in close to her ear, “I’m close.”

She stiffened her arms against the glass and looked back at him, grinding her hips against his own, “You think I’m gonna let you get off that easy?” The woman said with a wink as she stepped forward and let his cock slip free between her thighs. It was long and wet, dripping with her pleasure. The intimate lighting of the hotel room cast a reflective sheen on it in contrast to the rest of his dark skin.

Leaving him standing there holding his dick, the woman marched away from the window to the couch in the center of the room. There lay a second lover, stroking himself. Dark in complexion just like the other man, with a decidedly civilian haircut and tattoos over his arms. He spread his legs with a wide smile as Valessa sauntered over and put her hands on his knees. She dropped low and slipped his cock into her mouth. He was still half erect from the last time she had made him cum just a few minutes prior. The young woman softly sighed as she started to suck him off and get him back into shape to fuck her. Maybe even with his friend at the same time.

“Message incoming for Lieutenant Valessa Mehra-Lin.” The computer’s voice repeated, prompting the woman to pull herself off of that dark cock with an annoyed sigh.

“Priority 1.” The virtual intelligence said, “Sender: Captain Frank Rutgers. Would you like to accept?”

Her first lover by the window looked at her wide-eyed, cock in hand, “You’re Alliance military?”

Valessa shushed them both as she started jerking off his friend to free up her mouth, “Audio only. Respond.”

A moment later and a holographic image of her commanding officer appeared on the television screen. “Lieutenant, are you busy or something?” His grating voice echoed throughout the room.

“Kind of.... sir.” She replied haltingly before wrapping her lips around the stiff cock pointing straight at her.

“Request from up on high. Looks like you’ve got transfer orders.” The Captain said, “I know you’re on shore leave but they want you for some kind of cooperation initiative. You’ll be representing humanity on some kind of integrated unit with Asari, Turians, and a bunch of others.”

She visibly recoiled in surprise, letting out a muffled, “Mmm?” over her lover’s shaft. She pulled away from it and asked with wide eyes, “Do you need me to come in, sir?”

“If you want to start the process early, then yes.”

“I’ll be there as soon as possible, sir.” Valessa said with a wide smile. Her hand enthusiastically started pumping on its own, forcing a coo of pleasure out of her man’s lips.

“Good. We’ll get the paperwork started for you. Rutgers out.”

The holographic image snapped shut, returning the threesome back to their moment of intimacy. She licked her lips and sucked on her partner’s black dick for a few seconds before she spoke up to them both, “Okay, I’ve got to get showered and back into uniform. So… let’s finish you two off and go our merry way, huh?”

“Damn.” The man stroking himself by the window said with disappointment, “...can I cum on your face?”

“Anything for you, babe.” Valessa replied with a wry grin. In truth, she didn’t really know his name. He couldn’t complain too much, after all. The man approached her as she bobbed her head up and down between his friend’s legs, taking every inch of him that he had to give her.

Valessa wrapped her fingers around the base and pumped towards her waiting lips, planting a firm seal over his dark cock. She’d have to work extra hard to get him off- he already came once and would take a bit more effort the second time around. As the other man came over, she started stroking him as well, alternating her affections between the two. She could taste the sweet precum seeping out of his sensitive tip… and perhaps even a bit of her own wetness from when he was fucking her. His balls tightened up and his shaft stiffened against her fingers- Valessa knew he was close so she drew her honey brown eyes upon his own to goad him on.

He gently pushed her head back, stroking her soft brown hair as he started working his shaft. She looked up at him and pursed her mouth, just ever so slightly… moments before he gushed all over her fair features, hot thick spurts of steamy cum splaying across her brow and nose and lips. It felt so heavy. Valessa quite enjoyed the feeling, truth be told. It was, in a way, the proof of their desire- of her ability to urge on that desire… the harder they came, the more she knew they were enjoying themselves. It made her feel like a goddess accepting their offerings… she basked in it with a smile, absorbing it with a supreme sense of satisfaction.

In the end, he had left her dripping wet, her face absolutely covered in hot spunk. Her eyes, mesmerizing and fierce, pierced through the hot mask draping her features… to turn their attention on the man reclining on the sofa. “Oh fuck, that’s hot.” He groaned, standing up and pumping his dick. He wanted nothing more than to add to that offering made to her beauty.

Valessa inhaled with anticipation as he urged himself towards climax. With a deep baritone moan, the man poured heaps of his cum onto her already drenched face, adding his own to the mix. She slowly shook her head and opened her mouth, as if to ensure he covered as much of her as possible. It struck her hot and wet, disturbing the thick accumulation of cum already gliding down her smooth skin.

Cum dribbled down onto her tongue. It slid down her nose and dripped down to her chin. A thick string formed between her lips, breaking only when she opened her mouth to happily sigh. All their cum made her glow in the neon light of her hotel room. Valessa sighed happily, committing these sensations to memory. She’d have to get herself off to it in the shower… bidden by a giddy anticipation for her next assignment.

 

A pair of sliding doors opened to reveal a bright-eyed, clean-faced Valessa Mehra-Lin, with her hair tied up in a ponytail and her Systems Alliance dress uniform. She had just stepped foot on the presidium of the Citadel. The last time she’d been here, it was on duty for C-Sec. Now she had come as a representative of humanity before the whole galaxy. She came upon a large gaggle of aliens assembled out in one of the park-like clearings of the verdant space station.

“So, hey.” She shrugged and smiled with a casual wave to a group of Asari conversing with themselves, “Is this the formation for the Cooperation Initiative briefing?”

The women turned to her, blue and purple skinned frilled aliens with the bearing and demeanor of bona fide huntresses. She knew professionals when she saw them. There was one exception- a priestess, by the looks of it. Purple skinned, with a curvy figure and discerning eyes betraying all her confidence and grace.

“That it is.” One of commandos replied, sizing up Valessa for herself, “Are you the human come to join us?”

“I am.” The lieutenant said with a smile, “Valessa Mehra-Lin, at your service.”

“Shar T’lisi.” “Lysere Aronis.” The commandos replied. The priestess introduced herself as, “Bianna Surani.”

Valessa pointed at them each in term and repeated their names to commit them to memory, nodding with each one, “Don’t let me forget anyone’s names.”

“I’m beginning to see why the Alliance sent you.” Shar said with a friendly smile.

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” Valessa shot back.

“Alright, everyone, form up!” A female Turian barked as she strode across the field to face the group assembled there. Everyone stuck with their own- Turians with Turians, Asari with Asari, Salarians with Salarians. Valessa, having no one else to associate with, stood in formation with the commandos and the priestess. She had to suppose there was solidarity to be found here among womankind, if not humankind.

“Welcome to the Citadel Cooperation Initiative. I am your commanding officer, Wyra Firactus. Don’t worry, I have no intention to run this like a Hierarchy military unit. The whole point of this is to foster harmony between all the races. Speaking of, among you are thirteen Asari, two Drell, two Elcor, a Hanar, a Human, eleven Salarians, twelve Turians including myself, three Volus, one Krogan, two Quarians, and one Vorcha.”

The Turian woman slapped her hands together and intertwined her talon-like fingers, “Quite a diverse crew, if I say so myself. Nowhere outside the Citadel will you see such a group working together for the good of interstellar peace. You will all be diplomats and ambassadors of your species, not just to one another to whomever we meet. Our missions will take us across the galaxy.”

“We may not be Spectres but the rules and regulations you may be accustomed to will be somewhat relaxed. I can already feel my Turian brethren chafing at their newfound freedom.”

After a moment a silence, she sighed and said, “That was a joke.”

A pity laugh soon followed, but Wyra was undaunted as she continued, “We’re still hammering out the details but I will ask each delegation to nominate someone to represent them. I apologize in advance to the Hanar, Human, Krogan, and Vorcha- you don’t have a choice but to attend these meetings.”

Valessa smirked. Thinking about it, this meant that she had a vastly disproportionate representation in this unit than she may have deserved. By her estimation, there was about fifty of them total… and she’d represent one out of eleven.

“Our first task will take us to the garden world of Illium. No doubt many of our Asari have already been. It’s a resort colony, but it’s not officially a Republic world. You’ll want to familiarize yourself with the laws… or lack thereof. We’ll be taking the frigate THV Indefatigable. The Mass effect drive’s not too powerful but the crew space is generous so we’ll all have some time to get to know each other.”

The Indefatigable? Valessa was surprised the translator didn’t give up on a word like that. Captain Firactus then told them of their expected place of duty and when the ship would depart, leaving them all to mingle among themselves.

She found a bit of a home among the Asari, sharing stories of her time with C-Sec and the Alliance. Valessa even managed to sneak in the fact that she could speak with them in their own tongue. A least in one dialect. They spoke at length about the intricacies of language and the lieutenant thought she would soon feel quite at ease around them in the coming days and weeks and months.

 

“So… there’s one thing I’ve always wanted to know.” Valessa said, staring out into the void of space as they hurtled across the galaxy, slingshotted towards Illium by the Mass Effect. She held in her hand a half-empty glass of Thessian Temple, standing in a longe with only one other woman for company.

“What is it?” The purple skinned Bianna asked, tilting her head. The Asari priestess was sitting some distance away with a glass of her own wine. The room was full of other emptied glasses and various half-finished meals, evidence of a social gathering that had long since ended.

“Maybe it’s the drink talking…” Valessa said with a smile, turning away from the window and back towards the priestess, “...but uh, can I talk to you about, you know, melding?”

“Please.” Bianna softly laughed, “I am a priestess of Siari. We preach the unity of all shards of life in the galaxy. Our synchronicity with all life is only achieved through melding. As all species reproduce in their own ways, the Asari can reproduce with them in turn. The nervous system of both individual-”

“Actually.” Valessa said with a wry smile, “I know all about the… uh… neuromechanics.”

“So what’s your question?” The priestess asked, furrowing her brow. She was an older Asari, a Matron as they called it- some four or five hundred years old. The tattoos on her face were pink and a lighter shade of purple compared to her skin, “Have you melded with an Asari before?”

The lieutenant paused, swirling her drink with a soft laugh, “Once. With a Maiden dancer on the citadel.” Valessa shook her head, “It was quite the experience but… really intimate. Maybe a bit too intimate. Unfortunately, I think we discovered that fact together.”

Bianna offered a sad smile, “I’m afraid many meldings have ended in tragedy. For this very reason, Asari do not often engage in what you might call casual sex. When all of your thoughts and feelings and memories become intertwined, things can get a bit complicated. I am afraid it has happened more and more often since your kind have made themselves known to us...”

Valessa sat down, setting aside her now empty glass, “Yeah, I learned my lesson not to mess around with Asari maidens after that.”

“I would hope more humans learn your discretion. Melding is a wonderful and beautiful thing… but not without its price… but most species endure some challenges pursuing their romantic inclinations. Turians, for example, often find romance within their species highly constraining- much like my own people. Every Turian falls into one of twenty seven tiers of citizenship, each and every one subordinate to someone or other.”

“Sounds awful.” Valessa remarked, “Fraternization between enlisted and officers in the Alliance is a pretty serious breach of conduct. I’d hate to have to check rank for everyone I was attracted to.”

“Really?” Bianna quirked her lips curiously, “I find that surprising. I was about to say I find it almost enviable how humans can mate so casually.”

“Casually? You know you can be intimate without joining nervous systems.” The young woman said with a laugh, “That’s what I was going to ask. Asari have… a lot of the same equipment human females do. I always wondered if you could do anything else with it.”

“Equipment?” Bianna scoffed, “Is that a metaphor for genitalia? If so, then yes, we do. Most species find it resembles females of their own kind. We can certainly receive pleasure without melding, if that’s what you’re asking. Generally, the experience pales in comparison. It is like… kissing. Nice but, well, hardly orgasmic.”

“I’m not sure if Asari know how to kiss then.” Valessa coyly challenged, “Sounds like you don’t know about foreplay.”

“Oh? Is there something you would presume to teach me, lieutenant?” The centuries-old Matron playfully teased, “You would not be the first human I’ve been with.”

Valessa looked around her surroundings for emphasis, “I’d love to show you but... well, there’s not many places we can get privacy here on a ship like this.”

“We could meld right here and now with our clothes on.” Bianna raised her brow, “You could show me in your mind… I don’t think anyone would walk in on us.”

“And you say we humans are too casual about sex.”

“I meant theoretically.” The Asari explained, swirling her glass, “-and I never said that. It’s the alcohol speaking. Melding isn’t always sexual, you know.”

“Well… the living quarters here are divided up by species so that means I’ve got a room all to my own.” Valessa mused, running her finger around the rim of her glass, “-perhaps I could show you a thing or two...”

The Asari leaned back in her chair with a smile and a furrowed brow, “Are you seducing me?”

“Depends. Are you seduced?” The young human shot back.

“I wouldn’t put it that way…” She replied, “Though I certainly am curious.”

 

Were this a normal Turian ship, Valessa’s quarters would have belonged to a low-level officer. Not much room for personal effects, but not quite rows of bunk beds either. Aside from the cot, there was only a single drawer. It would suffice for their needs. It was pitch black, the lights kept off for their privacy.

Bianna was eased onto her back upon the bed, kissing Valessa all the way. The Human and Asari’s tongues met in an intimate dance. Their fingers intertwined as the younger woman pressed their lips together and closed her eyes.

A hazy blue glow began to flicker and dance off of the Asari’s skin, causing Valessa to draw back and shake her head, “Nuh uh uh. No melding.”

Bianna lifted her brow in curiosity. The energy radiating out from her was the only light in the room.

“I want to prove how intimate humans can be without all that fancy biotic stuff.” The woman replied with a husky smile.

The priestess skeptically acquiesced, the glow of energy dissipating off of her skin. Valessa went back to kissing her, closing her eyes and savoring the taste and feel of the alien’s lips. Certainly different than a human’s, though no less pleasing to touch. Just as warm, but Asari’s were softer. Their complexion was interesting, Valessa noted, in that it ranged from coarse and almost scaly to smoother and softer than anything on the human body… aside from one’s most intimate parts. Aside from scars or calluses, human skin was more uniform in texture all over. Muscles more or less defined depending on the person but that was all beneath the surface. Valessa’s fascination with aliens was not purely professional or purely carnal. She had a genuine interest in the differences between peoples and it was for that reason that she was uniquely suited for this mission.

The lovers soon helped eachother disrobe, throwing off Valessa’s uniform and exposing her upper body in nothing but a white sports bra. The human didn’t allow her companion the chance to take it off, however, as she slid down the Asari’s body and removed the fasteners connecting the top part of her robes with the bottom.

Valessa tossed the other woman’s lower robes onto the floor, leaving Bianna naked from the waist down. The lieutenant spread the Asari’s legs and lowered herself between those soft purple thighs. She curiously noted how her lover’s skin was scalier on her sides and the front of her legs and knees… but her butt was so soft! It was pleasant to squeeze.

And an Asari’s womanhood? Not unlike a human’s at all. The differences were noticeable but superficial. She could see plainly the analogues to the human female body, most notably in that pinkish-purplish clit.

The younger woman started slow, teasing the outer edges of her lover’s sex.

“This is… human foreplay?” Bianna asked, closing her eyes and inhaling through her nostrils.

Valessa laughed, “Is it good?”

“Mm. Yes. It is… a tease.” The Asari sighed with some measure of frustration, “I am used to being… immersed in the consciousness of my partners. I thought it would feel lonely to go without melding but…”

The lieutenant gave another long lick and then a little kiss upon the Asari’s clit, “...but?”

“I can better focus on the feeling without all of the distraction. My anticipation builds...”

“Exactly.” Valessa cooed before sucking on the alien’s clit and rubbing her pussy lips with her fingers. She suddenly laughed and drew away, “Are you familiar with the human phrase Carpe Diem?”

The Asari looked down at the woman between her thighs, “No. That didn’t translate at all.”

“It means seize the moment. You only live so long so… make the best of the time you have.”

“Embrace transience?” The skeptic Asari chuckled.

“Something like that.” Valessa replied a moment before she buried her face in Bianna’s sex. The older woman moaned and clutched at the bed sheets. The human plunged her tongue into the Asari’s pussy and rubbed her clit with her finger. She rolled her tongue up the length of the Matron’s wet pussy and eagerly lapped up her juices.

She quite enjoyed it. Both of them. Everything about Asari were pleasing, from their touch to their smell and their taste. Despite her young age in comparison, Valessa never felt like a mayfly around them. They took things slower than most humans. As Bianna alluded to, even the most casual meldings between Asari could take years or decades to come to fruition. Valessa could just tell that even a Siari priestess was not as sexually experienced as one might expect from a four hundred year old pansexual alien. Though... from what she heard and experienced, standards were often somewhat more relaxed with shorter lived species. This union tonight was proof enough of that fact.

When she was all good and ready and wet, Valessa sat up on her cot and unbloused her boots so she could better pull her pants off. She wiggled her legs until they slipped off and fell to the ground, leaving the human in just her bra and boots… no panties.

“Do you wish to meld now?” Bianna asked, massaging the other woman’s hips. Valessa shook her head.

“Not yet.” She replied with a grin, spreading the Asari’s legs and crossing her own so that their pussies kissed. The moment they touched, the both of them let out a soft moan of pleasure. Valessa started to roll her hips, grinding her clit up against the Asari’s…

The human threw her head back and lost herself in the sensation… just as Bianna below focused entirely on the physicality of their union.

“Please.” The priestess begged, “It feels too good. I have to…”

“Mmmm?” Valessa leaned in close- close enough for the Asari to reach up and grab her by the back of the head. Bianna pulled her in for an intimate kiss.

“I have to feel you completely. I want to...”

“Go ahead.” The younger woman cooed.

Blue and purplish glowing light bathed them both, immersing their bodies in a field of biotic energy. Bianna’s eyes turned black and they lost themselves together in the feeling of becoming one. Valessa felt her pleasure amplified and reflected back to her. She felt everything Bianna felt, and vice versa. Her curiosity reached out into their union, subconsciously begging for access into memories of lovemaking. It was granted. Specifically, her thoughts drifted towards Bianna’s previous meldings with other aliens. Turians and Salarians… a Krogan or two. Through this synchronicity, the lieutenant glimpsed all the ways these other species’ could make love. She knew not what thoughts and sentiments or memories she gave up in return, but in the end, when the moment of perfect union drew to a single point- their bodies and their minds climaxed in harmony. They gushed onto one another, matching the esoteric bliss in their consciousness. 

In the end, Valessa and Bianna lay in embrace upon her bed, utterly exhausted within one another’s arms. The glow had receded, leaving them covered in sweat… and some other things.

“You should have born an Asari.” The Matron cooed.

“Oh?” Valessa hummed, nuzzling her cheek into the other woman’s, “Why is that?”

“I could sense it when we joined… Your appetite for exotica is quite unmatched for a human. You wish to see the whole galaxy. To meet everyone.”

“Well, that’s why I’m here.” The woman said with a smile, “To get to know all of you new and exciting people better.”

“That’s certainly one way to do it.” Bianna replied with a soft smile, “I know you will want to move on to others soon enough. Such is your nature.”

Valessa was glad she understood.


	2. Quite a Quad

The weekly meetings on board the Indefatigable often left Valessa feeling a little bit anxious. As the only human on board, she had no one’s interests to represent but her own. In that respect, she was with a Hanar, a Krogan, and a Vorcha. Though the Hanar and the Drell were always sort of in the same camp. Occasionally, Wyra Firactus would raise up some issue that was relevant to her as a human but there usually wasn’t much to say about it. They’d soon be touching down on Illium and the captain was adamant about adhering to the “buddy rule” until they received their mission. No one was to go planetside in anything less than a group of three.

Made sense. Illium was a gilded casino of a planet- with all kinds of white collar scammers on the surface and the debt slavers underground. Valessa already had a few Asari in mind that she would want with her when they headed out… but someone caught her as she was leaving the briefing room.

“Lieutenant Mehra-Lin?”

The ebon haired woman turned around to find herself in the presence of a massive alien. A Krogan, about seven foot tall- with wide set amber slitted eyes, a red armored plate on his forehead, a hump on his back, arms as thick as her thighs and legs as thick as her waist. His voice was deep and bass, though it had a rich warmth to it that wasn’t displeasing to the ear, “I meant to ask you if you’d like to join us going planetside. We need three, you see...”

Approaching the two was another alien… a Vorcha. They were positively demonic to a human’s eyes, their mouths perpetually scowling in a sharp-toothed snarl and their head flanging out like horns out the back. This one had a unique pattern to his skin- blotchy and apparently discolored in places all over. His eyes were red, quick and discerning as they slid from place to place sizing up his surroundings. The woman had to admit he was the most well-dressed Vorcha she’d ever seen- actually clothed instead of draped in the barbarian-esque rags she’d seen most of them in.

“You know, I’ve meant to ask how a Krogan and a Vorcha got on a detail like this.” The woman brushed aside her hair and smiled, “I’ll do it, on the condition you tell me all about yourselves.”

“Simple request.” The Vorcha said, his voice gravelly and worn, “Illium is not a good place for Vorcha. Pests, they call us. Been treated worse than Varren. Always felt a kinship with Krogan. -and human too, as the up-and-comer.”

The lieutenant was absolutely shocked to hear him speak so clearly and… eloquently. He didn’t use any sort of flowery language to make himself sound more intelligent, like quite a few Salarians or Asari she’d met- but it seemed like he never said anything casually. “What do you mean?” She asked, amber eyes drawn to the way he moved and carried himself.

“He means we’re the Galaxy’s stepchildren. Humans are expanding faster than the Krogan did back before the Rebellions and Vorcha are the next targets for a genophage.” The Krogan scoffed.

“Huh?” The woman blinked, looking to the Vorcha for confirmation, “There’s no way they’d do that. All I hear on the extranet is about the controversy.”

“Think about it.” The Krogan answered, “They breed a lot, are extremely adaptable, tough to kill, smarter than they all look, and apparently all violent if you’ve never met Varl here.”

He did make a good case. From what she knew, Vorcha didn’t live much longer than twenty years… but in those two decades, they could adapt to almost any planet or situation- growing muscle mass on low G celestial bodies, developing sweat glands for hotter places, regrowing limbs that they’ve lost. Their culture was still technically primitive- they lacked the means to travel the stars on their own. In this respect, it was a lot like the Krogan homeworld Tuchanka before the Salarians uplifted them…

“Easy to decide on the extinction of ‘lesser’ species.” The smaller alien added, “Not your kind though. Humans, like Vorcha, seen as a threat.” He continued, “New face in the galaxy. Bloodied the Turians’ nose in First Contact War. Couldn’t genophage Humans though- too powerful now… and look too much like Asari.”

“I thought Asari look like everyone.” Valessa chuckled.

“Heard that as well.” The Vorcha nodded, “To an extent, probably true. But resemble human females most.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” The human smiled. The briefing room was now completely deserted by all the other representatives, leaving just the three of them, “I didn’t catch your names.”

“Saupo Trayak.” The Krogan answered, “And you can call him Varl.”

“Not my name, but honorific among my people. Given to those who live long past their prime.” The Vorcha shook his head as he spoke, “We are probably about the same age, Mehra-Lin, but I am an ancient to my kin.”

“You can call me Valessa.” The woman replied with a warm smile before sliding right back into a chair at the briefing table, “Have a seat.”

“An interview, huh?” The Krogan shrugged, “Well… those were your terms, I guess.”

Trayak sat down as well, his seat buckling beneath him, “Varl and I are here because we’re the only Krogan and Vorcha they could find who’d play nice.”

“A humiliation we must endure.” The Vorcha added, “We must show the Council that our people are not savages to be exterminated. Trayak escaped the wars of Tuchanka on his own. He turned his back on the Rite of Passage.”

“Not because I was weak.” The larger alien huffed, “Nothing like that. Just didn’t make sense to me. Traditions like that are why people think we don’t deserve to breed anymore. Better our people to be weak and alive than proud and dead.”

Valessa’s eyes went wide and she smiled in disbelief. “I never thought I’d hear a Krogan say something like that.” She admitted, “How about you, Varl? Last Vorcha I spoke with… well...”

“I know.” The ancient interrupted, “You can say that you thought them a savage. Too many of my kind are born into savagery.”

“I take it you weren't, though?” She asked. The woman’s narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips, curious to hear more.

“I was raised by Salarians.” Varl explained, “To labor for them in environments unsuitable to their physiology. I learned to read their language. Presented an ethical dilemma.”

Valessa laughed, “A literate Vorcha! Must have been quite a surprise to them. You’re a credit to your… uh… wait.” The silence hung in the air as she realized what she was about to say…

He tilted his head and narrowed his fearsome eyes, “I do not live long, Mehra-Lin. I don’t have the time to dance around topics and engage in social banter... What did you mean by that?”

“Um.” She paused, suddenly realizing just how carefully she had to pick her words, “Well, it’s just that, well… I’ve never heard of anyone like you and I don’t know enough about politics to say whether or not I believe there could be another genophage but… well, you two are clearly something special, huh?”

“A credit to our species?” Varl sharply laughed, “I’ll take that over the idea that we’re all set in our ways. Perhaps give the Council reason to second-guess how they see us.”

“What about you?” Trayak asked, “Out of all the humans in the galaxy, they chose you. You must be special too, huh?”

She wasn’t an expert on Krogan expression… but surely that was a smile tugging at his lips.

“Ah, I’m just someone who can play nice like you.” Valessa turned away, eyeing a corner of the room.

“Must be more to it than that.” Varl mused, “Humans don’t need to prove that they aren’t all savages. It is a given.”

“I guess being a xenophile doesn’t hurt.” The woman shrugged.

“Do you mean like…” The Krogan whirled his finger in the air, “...that?”

The woman almost blushed, biting her lip as she sighed, “Yeah. Sometimes.”

The Vorcha let out a gruff singular ‘ha’ and shook his head, “I can understand having an aversion to your own.”

She wouldn’t exactly say she disliked humans… but his statement did pique her interest. She had to ask, “What- you’ve never been with any… uh, Vorcha females?”

He shook his head with a grunt, “My kind matures quickly. Most live their whole lives among a clan, never learning to read and write. I am as alien to them as you are.”

Valessa turned to Trayak, realization dawning on her, “And you… never had the Rite of Honor either? So you’ve never…”

“I’ve been with a few women!” The Krogan huffed and turned away from her, “...Asari, mostly.”

The woman softly chuckled and shook her head, “Sorry, I don’t mean to make light of the situation. I guess… well, if you were interested… or ever curious...”

Varl scratched his nose, “Not familiar with Vorcha reproduction, are you?”

“Could always learn.” The woman suggestively leaned in towards him.

“Recommend doing your research first.” The ancient replied.

He said no more, seemingly content that such an enigmatic warning would scare her off. The woman hummed and nodded in agreement, then drew her eyes to the Krogan. He looked back at her and shook his head, “Now I know why humans are supposedly so genetically diverse.”

“Oh?” Valessa arched her brow. She was a pretty good case for that, herself. Her dusky-toned skin was a blend of almost every ethnicity on earth- she had ancestors from all over the planet. Just maybe, in a few centuries, she’d have descendents all over the galaxy too.

“Always fucking.” Trayak growled, “That’s why.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t assume every human’s like me, I’m just...” She paused, looking for the right word. Slut? She always used it with her friends in a positive way to describe her sex life but odds were that the translator wouldn’t pick up on the nuance of such self-deprecation... “More open-minded than most.”

“I’ll say.” The Krogan grunted and stood up, “Well, Valessa… is that satisfactory?”

“For now.” She replied with a wry smile.

“Good.” Varl added, “Having a human around will be safer on Ilium.”

 

Valessa strode into the ship’s medical bay, finding a young Drell woman at work with her omni-tool. The alien definitely had a feminine figure, with petite breasts and a subtle grace to her movements. She had no patients to attend to… which was quite convenient for the human.

The Drell looked up and smiled, “Ah, Miss Mehra-Lin.”

“Have we met?” Valessa asked with a curious shrug.

“No, but I looked over your file.” The Drell answered, her high voice slightly chittering and gravelled, “My species remembers everything they see.”

“Useful for a doctor working on aliens, huh?” The lieutenant asked, offering her hand.

“You betcha.” The young Drell replied with a wink as they shook hands.

With green skin and reptilian features, this client species of the Hanar were perhaps the most humanlike of other species besides the Asari. The doctor, judging by her voice, sounded pretty young- perhaps younger than Valessa… but you could never be sure. Krogan always sounded older and gruffer than they were too. Trayak was a prime example of that.

“Well… hey, I never caught your name.” The woman offered.

“Aesia, if it pleases you.” The drell replied, “So how may I help you?”

“Well, I’m not sick or anything…” Valessa began, “But I figured I’d get a new perspective on things.”

“I’ve heard that’s your specialty.” Aesia quipped.

“Heh, alright… suppose things were getting, uh, heated, with one of the other crew mates here.” The lieutenant explained, “And… suppose I wanted to know the, uh, viability of any cross-species relationships.”

“I’m not exactly a psychiatrist or a marriage counselor so I take it you’ve come to a xenobiologist to talk about… xenobiology, huh?” The drell had a warm and excited smile, as if she was just thrilled to talk about the subject, “Well, what kind of species are we talking about? Asari, Turian, Quarian?”

“I’d rather not say... “ The woman answered, sitting down opposite Aesia’s desk, “Knowing your attention to detail- if I narrowed it down to just any one species, you’d probably be able to figure out who I was referring to.”

“So… we should go over them all- is that what you’re saying?” The drell girl had a playful smirk.

When Valessa nodded, the alien sprang up and started tapping away at her omni-tool, “Hold on, let me get some visual aids!”

Over the next half hour, she found herself quite enthralled with the energetic and youthful drell doctor. She was a prodigy, this much was certain, and she loved to talk about this kind of stuff… no matter how dirty it was. On the topic of science, there was little shame to be had. They started with humans, and how they were straight in the center of an axis of behavioral and physiological sexual competition- as well as homo and heterosexual competition. Valessa joined the Alliance right out of highschool, so some of this university-level education was beyond her. Of course, she did find it all so fascinating…

“Asari- well… melding works with anyone and anything. It’s as safe as sex comes.” Aesia shrugged, “Unless it’s an Ardat-Yakshi- but that’s no one here. No risk of pregnancy unless the Asari desires it- and it can be completely non-sexual too. Still not sure exactly how it works to resequence DNA but hey, that’s biotics for you. Might as well be magic.”

“Drell.” She went down the list alphabetically, “Yours truly. Sustained skin contact causes a rash in humans and oral contact can lead to hallucinations. Overall, the poison secreted by Drell is mild to other species. Not dangerous. Males have a hemipenis- so, basically… two phalluses- it’s soft to the touch but has a lot of little hooks and things to lock in with the female.”

Valessa widened her eyes… and upon sensing the woman’s anxiety, the Drell reached over to pat her hand as she coyly remarked, “It doesn’t hurt. Feels great even.” Aesia gave a wink and continued, “If it didn’t, how would we ever reproduce?”

The image Aesia brought up on her omni-tool did indeed look a little intimidating… but she wondered how it felt. If it was indeed softer than it appeared- than all those bumps and protrusions must have been quite… stimulating.

“Krogan, believe it or not, were not an aggressive species before they become sentient. All of their sexual competition was physiological.” The drell explained, “Their penis is always erect but they have to contract some muscles to ‘present’ it. It’s quite an exertion for males to keep it out for a long time… but if something catches it, like, say, the female’s vagina, then it’s not tiresome at all.”

Valessa softly laughed- so it was… spring loaded? She listened intently as the Drell continued.

“Very, very potent ejaculate as well. Genophage hasn’t change that. A lot of it too. In prehistoric Tuchanka, every male would mate with every female. Whoever had the most… prodigious quantity of semen would most likely fertilize the females’ eggs. In fact, the… violence of their ejaculate was probably meant to force out other males’ semen.”

The human nodded. So… Krogan had a lot of sperm in that quad of theirs. Kind of predictable but still good to know.

She drifted off a bit when Aesia started talking about Elcor. In short, sex for them was slow and sweet. It was interesting how they used gravity to assist in copulation though.

“Hanar are genderless but still reproduce sexually. It’s not uncommon for them to have Drell or other alien partners eioher. Sex has to be done in the water, though, where they have freedom of movement. Hmmm.. how can I explain this to a human? Basically, each tentacle is a sexual appendage. They take a handful of eggs and a handful of sperm, as you’d call it, and when two Hanar-” She smacked her hands together and interlaced her fingers for emphasis, “-get together… they exchange a whole lot of genetic material. Out comes a little jelly fish.”

Valessa tried to imagine it… but everything just came back to tentacle pornography and fornax centerfolds… Her curiosity was piqued, to be sure.

“Salarians aren’t… as fun, I guess.” The drell remarked with a sheepish smile, “Females lay eggs once a year. A male can come around and fertilize it to produce more females but if the clutch goes unfertilized, it still hatches and the offspring are all male. That’s why about ninety percent of Salarians are male and it’s a matriarchal society. Interesting note about that!”

The human perked up as the other woman drew her finger up for emphasis, “Cases of Salarian males self-reporting as sexually frustrated have skyrocketed since first contact was made with humans. It’s been correlated with Salarian extranet searches on human pornography..”

“Really?” Valessa couldn’t help but slightly laugh.

“I had a professor who theorized it was because Earth’s pre-modern history is dominated by male figures. Salarians see a similarity between their matriarchy and your patriarchy. And the prevalence of the… err… ejaculation in human pornography is not unlike the Salarian method of fertilizing an egg.”

“Maybe a bit more intimate than fertilizing eggs.” The human laughed.

“Intimate?” Aesia blinked, “I have read conflicting things about this practice. Some humans see it as degrading. Others liberating. It’s puzzling to me, since that method does not resemble normal intercourse- I don’t know why it would be so common..”

“Well… can I be honest with you, doctor?” Valessa’s eyes drifted away from the Drell.

“Please.” The other woman leaned closer.

“When a man does it on my face…” She said, closing her eyes, “It’s like I have proof that I can please him. The more of it there is, the more he enjoyed himself. It’s… how I get to feel what they felt, in a way. It’s how I know I’ve satisfied my man… and how he rewards me.”

The drell sat there silent for a long time. She cleared her throat, her chittering voice quaking a little bit more than usual, “I… can see how that might be appealing.”

“You should try it sometime.” Valessa added with a wink.

“...Maybe.” The drell shot back before clearing her throat and continuing the lecture.

“Turians and Quarians have a lot of similarities, being dextro-protein species. Interspecies sexual relations often result in sickness or infection for them. Like Salarians, they’ve just got one orifice for everything but males have penises and females have vaginas. It… works pretty much the same for them as humans. Turian phalluses are very long, very narrow, very strong, very flexible. The female vagina has these false passages… so, evolutionarily, the only Turians who could pass on their genes were those who could deposit their sperm in as many of these passages as possible.”

The human nodded. So, sort of like tentacles? And if they had to do this repeatedly, then Turians must have had the endurance to try multiple passages if they wanted to pass on their genes. It was something she’d have to see for herself... 

“Last up is Volus. A lot like Quarians- very weak immune systems. However… sex is still a total mystery outside their own people. They just… don’t talk about it.”

“At all?”

The drell shook her head, “Sorry. Maybe you could tell me what it’s like and I’ll write my thesis on it, huh?” Aesia winked and crossed her arms, “Well then, does that answer your questions?”

“Uh…” Valessa hesitated and tapped the desk as she tried to figure out how to ask about Varl without mentioning him explicitly, “Did you forget one?”

“I never forget anything.” Aesia said with a sigh, “But Vorcha are... violent. They bite and claw and scratch eachother because of the regeneration, you know? But they’re not just behaviorally aggressive. The Vorcha female’s birth canal and vagina are two seperate orifices. Potentially, this means she can be inseminated while she’s giving birth. That’s why they breed so quickly.”

The woman furrowed her brow in thought.

“So the male’s penis is also… well, it has two parts. There’s kind of this outer spongy layer on it. It contains his semen. Very soft and… sort of porous. During copulation, it expands and hardens inside the female like a knot and separates from the male. He then goes on his merry way, regenerating another one in a few days. The female, though- she carries this knot around and gradually absorbs it into her body. The whole time, she’s fertilizing a bunch of eggs and can expect to have at least five or six pups one after the other. The last ones tend to be the least developed- sometimes not even viable.”

That was quite possibly more than she ever wanted to know… and yet, the woman was curious. To carry around something in her womb like that- a parting gift from an alien lover. It seemed so exotic. Why hadn’t Varl told her? Was he afraid that she’d be scared away? Admittedly, the biting and scratching part was scary… but she could hardly imagine him ever doing that to her. He was a man who prided himself on his restraint.

Still… there was no telling what would happen if she had one of those things stuck inside her. Could she get it out? How long would it take?

 

Bianna languidly stretched upon the bed, reveling in post-orgasmic bliss. The Asari happily sighed and rolled into the sheets. These may have been military accommodations but everything was more comfortable in the company of a skilled lover. Valessa crawled up from between the blue-skinned woman’s thighs with her lips and chin all slick and wet.

They lay together in a bed beside a window with the stars in a Mass Effect field zooming by right outside. The rest of her room was fairly plain- she hadn’t really had much time to personalize it… for all intents and purposes, the most striking thing in the room was the pair of lovers entangled there in the bunk.

“I admit I’m coming around to this oral method of yours…” The priestess softly chuckled.

The human smiled as she laid beside her partner in an affectionate embrace.

“See? It’s nice to just let someone else do all the work once in awhile, huh?” The lieutenant gave a wink.

“It can be a little exhausting melding with another…” Bianna admitted, “You have shown me parts of my body I didn’t know existed...”

Valessa smiled, exceedingly pleased to hear such praise. Yet she was still curious about something… “So, I have a question for you. You’re an experienced and well travelled Matron. If you don’t mind me asking… just how many different species have you melded with?”

The Asari softly laughed, “You caught a glimpse when we joined, didn’t you?”

“I… was curious, yeah.” She replied, shuffling her knees against eachother.

“At least once… with all the races on board this ship.” Bianna answered, “I am a priestess of Siari. We believe in understanding the myriad peoples of the galaxy through shared intimacy. I have learned much from my meldings… much as, I believe, you too desire to learn from other species.”

“Then tell me. What were your lovers like?” 

“All of them?” The Asari stroked her companion’s hair, “I dare not generalize for an entire race… but perhaps my journeys can provide insight if you wish to understand what you’re getting into. Melding is a simple affair, but sex between other aliens can be quite complicated, from what I’ve heard...”

“Tell me then.”

“The Krogan and the Vorcha, my dear?” Bianna asked with a soft smile, “I saw you speaking with them… a curious pair to have approached you.”

Valessa nodded and the Asari continued, “In my experience, there’s no such thing as a Krogan who doesn’t care what others think about him. I’ve never met a female so I couldn’t say… but most males are desperate for acknowledgement. It is… an interesting dichotomy- they are a solitary and introverted lot, Krogans… but wish nothing more than to be in the thoughts of others. I have melded with them on occasion and the genophage is never far from their minds. You know that the one on this ship, Trayak, is very young, yes?”

The human nodded in affirmation, but she still had to ask, “How young?”

“He and the Vorcha are about the same age, as I recall- which makes the former a little younger than you and the latter an ancient among his kind.” The matron answered.

“Yeah, that I figured… interesting guy, that Varl.”

“He must be.” The Asari giggled and blinked curiously, “Tell me about him.”

Valessa did her best to explain from what little she knew and what little she could gather about his peculiarities. Their meeting had been brief, but he was quite charismatic for having such a monstrous visage.

Her lover hummed and nodded, “I have been with only one of his kind before. Like him, an individual nearing the end of her life.”

“Her?”

“Yes. She was a powerful tribal chieftess, the widow of a warlord. She asked me to show her, through melding, the rest of the galaxy that I had described to her with words alone.”

“What did you see?” Valessa asked.

“Agony… but a great strength to endure it. For many Vorcha, the absence of pain is considered the highlight of their lives. The regenerative process is often quite painful, but you’ll never see them complain. Their minds are as adaptive as their bodies. Yet when I transferred to her mind some of my joys and sentimentality… she fell into a deep depression. She wanted us to take her clan’s children away, one and all, to live with us.”

Though she was repulsed by what Aesia had told her about the Vorcha’s violence and anatomy, she admitted Bianna’s words made her second guess herself. Maybe she couldn’t meld like an Asari… but pleasure and the joys of life, hopefully, could be communicable through other means. Was Varl a happy or a sad man? It was hard to say. She was determined to investigate this matter further…

But a ship like this didn’t exactly offer the sort of… preparation they’d need.

A chime echoed through her room and a pleasing Virtual Intelligence spoke up, “Guest for you, Lieutenant Mehra-Lin. An individual named Saupo Trayak is requesting visitation.”

Valessa looked to the Asari who nodded with a casual shrug.

“He may enter.” The human said, and with affirmation, the Virtual Intelligence cut short and opened the door.

When Trayak came in and saw the naked women laying together under the sheets, he averted his eyes and wiped his snout, “Oh, uh… I didn’t know you-”

“Have you met Bianna before?” Valessa asked, leaning upright and allowing her breasts to be revealed to him- dusky mounds with dark nipples.

“Yeah.” The Krogan replied, turning back to them, “The priestess Surani, right? Just seen you at the meetings is all.”

The Asari laughed and sat up as well, “Pleasure to meet you, Saupo Trayak.”

“Ah, I’ll just go. Sorry I bothered you.” The alien said as he turned and waved his hand.

“Oh come on.” Valessa said, leaping out from her bed and rushing over to him, “You came here for a reason, didn’t you?”

He looked back, noting her nakedness… how the tuft of black hair over her womanhood did little to conceal her arousal. An arousal only recently inspired after pleasing the Asari.

“Huh.” The Krogan said in his typical baritone voice, “You weren’t kidding about being open-minded. I just came to say… well, damn, seems weird now. Was just going to ask if you wanted to, do the human dating thing.”

“The human dating thing?” She asked, lifting her eyebrows.

“You know… movie and a dinner, I think?” Trayak shook his head, “But you’ve already got a date, it seems.”

“Oh, her?” Valessa looked over at the Asari sitting on her bed, topless with the sheets over her waist… her bountiful purple breasts free and her pink lips stretched wide in a lurid smile, “Bianna, do you mind?”

“Not at all.” The woman replied, “If it pleases you, I can leave.”

“Wait… huh?” The Krogan scratched his forehead plate, “I’m confused.”

“If you really did want to go on a date, I hope you weren’t looking for anything serious…” Valessa said, reaching out and grabbing his hands. His claws were so heavy, so thick that he had to assist her in the gesture, lifting his arms up so she could hold them closer to her, “Because I’m not exactly about to be tied down… I’m not in the business of breaking boys’ hearts.”

He pulled his hands away and scoffed, “Who you calling boy?” The alien huffed, “Here I thought I was just being nice and you go and say something like that. Takes a big quad to question a Krogan’s masculinity like that.”

She wasn’t entirely sure if he was joking- she still didn’t know him very well… but Valessa couldn’t resist goading him on a little bit even if he was genuinely threatened. She wanted to see if he could bite back. If he didn’t, then he really was too young for her, Krogan or not.

 

“Quad, huh?” She wiggled her eyebrows.

It might have been a low blow, poking at his masculine ego like that. Bianna couldn’t help but laugh a little at the ploy… “So, it’s true then- what they say about Krogans?”

“You want to find out?” He challenged with a fearsome smile.

“I just might…” Valessa swayed in place, as if to tantalizingly draw his attention to her breasts.

“Hmph.” The Krogan scoffed, “You’re too small.”

“Or you’re too big.” She shot back, jerking her chin up.

“You’ll tap out before I get off.” Trayak said, nodding to the priestess, “That’s why I only go for Asari. No chance of getting too rough with ‘em melding.”

“You still doubt me?” Valessa walked backwards towards the bed, “Oh, I give a mean blowjob.”

“Oh, she’s very good.” Bianna added, “I can attest.”

“Y- ...Hrgnh.” The Krogan shook his head and jabbed his claw at the air accusingly, ““What’s a blowjob?”

Now that she thought about it- Krogan didn’t exactly have the ideal anatomy for that kind of thing. How delightful this would be- to show him all the things she could do. Aesia showed her on the omni-tool what a Krogan dick looked like... the woman was confident she could figure it all out. “Get out of those clothes and I’ll show you.”

The alien scoffed… but did as she bid him to. When he stood naked before the two women- his groin was completely smooth and scaly- save for the four balls hanging between his thighs and a slit above them. She had to admit a Krogan in armor was not so different from a Krogan in the nude- his skin was like plates in some places, hard carapace in others.

The Krogan grunted and out from the slit of his groin appeared an impressive pale member- knotted at the top and bottom, almost like a dumbbell… though the tip was smaller. All in all, maybe a foot in length. Valessa remembered what Aesia had told her, and she quickly moved her hand up to the base, wrapping her fingers under the larger knot to a narrow shaft beneath. Trayak quirked his head curiously as she firmly kept his cock out. She could feel him relaxing his muscles. His cock started to retract but she held it steady… It wasn’t hard at all to keep it in place- she just couldn’t let go or it would slip back into his body again.

The human smiled, looking it over. “Now I’ve got you.” She cooed, looking up at him as she leaned forward and put one hand on her knee.

She wrapped her lips around his head, over the thick knot at the tip of his cock. It was enough to fill her whole mouth with how big he was… she bobbed her head, lovingly sucking on that alien cock. The taste wasn’t unpleasant, far from it. The whole thing was already moist- and had a bit of a sweetness to it. Bianna got on her hands and knees and peered over Valessa’s shoulder to get a better look as the Krogan above them groaned.

He was quite warm to the touch, and firm… to imagine that this thing was always so rigid! It made her wonder what would happen after he shot his load… he wouldn’t get soft, apparently.

His cock was quite smooth- paradoxically stiff and soft at the same time. Valessa quite enjoyed exploring the feel of it- drawing her lips back into a kiss on his head… and then running her mouth along the sides, down his shaft, and to the thicker knot at the base just above her fingers. She wrapped her lips around as much as she could, sucking on that hard knob… he stiffened and twitched at the touch- it must have been quite sensitive! Made sense, considering how he kept it hidden all the time.

When she licked and played with his balls- all four of them- she found them… quite heavy and hard. Like stones almost. Maybe it was the thick Krogan hide or the dense concentration within them- but before long, Valessa got the impression that it wasn’t doing much for him. She returned her attentions back to his cock, rolling her tongue up that pale pink member.

Valessa was soon joined by Bianna, who worked the top of his cock while she sucked and lapped at the bottom. The Asari was a quick study, it seemed- and Trayak started to groan in pleasure. He threw his arms up, bracing his claws against the curved ceiling over her bed.

“Damn.” He spat, “That’s... fucking good.”

Valessa moaned in reply, a happy hum of approval as she stroked her hand between her mouth and Bianna’s, pumping his cock as the Asari swiveled her head upon the upper knot. They could both feel his pleasure mounting- from the way his body tensed up and from the way his cock twitched between the two women’s lips…

Bianna sensed it coming, deftly leaving his cockhead and sliding down the side of his length, a mirror to Valessa on the other side. With a groan of exertion, the Krogan came. The young woman didn’t want to miss it- staring out of the corner of her eye best as she could while keeping up the pleasure. Aesia wasn’t joking- this guy came buckets. A thick gush coursed through his member and shot up onto the ceiling just past his hands. A second and third erupted like a geyser along the same trajectory. The thick cum was a creamier color than human’s… and it clung to the ceiling for a little while longer before falling back down onto her bed in heavy droplets. More spurts painted the window, striking it with an audible splash every time. The women ran their tongues and lips up and down his length as it poured more and more hot Krogan cum out onto her bed…

Suddenly, Valessa was seized with a most impulsive desire. She pulled his cock towards her and wrapped her lips around his head in between one of the spurts. It just took one to fill her mouth. His cum was so hot and thick- thicker than any human’s… the woman closed her eyes and hummed as it poured down her throat in bursts… soon, more was coming out than she had the ability to swallow- and the woman pulled away and leaned back. Bianna watched with rapt attention as the Krogan shot his load square into the human’s face. The force of it pushed her back, until Valessa was laying on the bed beneath a hose of hot cum that arced over her body at first… and then gradually started pouring onto her face, neck, and breasts. Luckily for Trayak, she had the prescience of mind to keep her fingers firmly wrapped around the narrow base of his shaft, keeping his cock out for as long as he needed to finish.

Eventually, those colossal spurts died down to a sputter… and then drops. He had left the woman absolutely drenched. She felt ten pounds heavier- and delighted in the sensation of all that hot Krogan cum sliding down her body. She could only open one eye- the other was glazed shut... she smelled of sweet alien semen.

Finally, she let go, and the Krogan’s cock slipped back inside of his body with a wet pop. He groaned with satisfaction and stepped backwards, “Fuck.”

Valessa let out a laugh, giggling at the obscene mess he’d made out of her. Bianna soon joined her in laughter, and even the panting Krogan let out a chuckle.

The woman started wiping her eyes and licking her lips as Bianna stood up to get her a towel.

“I’m guessing you‘ve done this before?” Trayak asked, scratching his head-plate.

“Never with a Krogan.” Valessa sighed and laughed, “Damn, boy.”

“There you go again, calling me boy.” The alien groused, “Thought you’d learn.”

Valessa stood up as Bianna returned. She started wiping her face… but the alien’s semen was so thick and copious that she was beginning to think just one towel wouldn’t be enough. Plus, there was the mess all over her bed...

“Guess I should have warned you.” Trayak chuckled, “Hey… why’s it called a blowjob anyway? You didn’t blow anything.”

The human smiled and shrugged.

“Looks like we’re going to have to get you new sheets…” The Asari suggested with a wry grin.

“Hey big guy.” Valessa jerked her head over to the mess, “You owe me.”

The Krogan shuffled in place and stroked his chin, “Hmrph, is that how this works? No, no, no… that’s your fault. You know we don’t really take our cock out for more than a few seconds at a time, right?”

“Really?” Valessa let out a hearty laugh, “Well, you enjoyed it, didn’t you?”

He grumbled and shook his head, “Yeah. I can’t be held liable for what you made me do.”

“You ever heard of a cock ring?” The woman asked, leaning back on her bed with her palms behind her. Bianna and Trayak both looked to the human with curiosity, “We’re gonna have some fun next time…”


End file.
